


Undercover and Married

by sanvers_lover1



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fix-It, Undercover, Undercover as Married, post 3x05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 21:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15105065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanvers_lover1/pseuds/sanvers_lover1
Summary: As Alex and Maggie are trying to get over their failed engagement, a case presents itself. The ex-fiancee’s will have to redefine their relationship while having to pose undercover as a married couple. Will this bring them back together or tear them farther apart?





	Undercover and Married

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm back! This is the longest chapter I have ever written for a story! It's unedited so all mistakes are my own. My goal is to update this story every week, although life happens sometimes. I will try my hardest though. I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> PS. Be prepared for ANGST!!

Chapter One:

*Beep Beep Beep* Kara heard as the doctors rushed Alex into the med bay. “Is she going to be okay?” No answer. “Please just let me know that she will be okay.” Still no answer. “Please,” she cried and finally someone turned to her. 

“Ma’am please settle down. We are doing everything possible to save your sister. She has a severe gunshot wound and they are taking her in for surgery right now. They are the best of the best here. They will take care of her.” The nurse reassured Kara. Seeing that Kara wasn’t going to respond, she continued, “Follow me. I can take you to a waiting room.”

“Okay, thank you.” The nurse lead her to the waiting room where J’onn was waiting. The minute J’onn saw Kara, he knew she was a wreck.

“Kara, she’s in the best place that she can be in right now.” J’onn said. Kara just nodded her head and J’onn pulled her into a hug. 

 

————— 24 hour earlier—————

 

Running and jumping over buildings while being shot at is not something that Alex had intended for the day. She just wanted a nice peaceful evening with her sister. That didn’t happen. When a robbery went wrong, the DEO was called in due to suspicion over alien involvement. At the scene, a brawl broke out between the two store managers and Alex went to break it up. As she went over there, a gun started to fire and one of the men began to run. Alex started chasing him and yelled “Freeze.” As soon as she yelled that, he turned around and shot at her. Dodging the bullet, Alex kept chasing him. After jumping over 5 building and barley landing on them, the man turned around and shot at her again. This time it hit her in the gut. Right away, she felt the pain. Alex knew she was going to die, but the only thing on her mind was Maggie. After that, she blacked out.

 

————— Present —————

 

J’onn and Kara were sitting in the ER waiting room when a familiar face showed up. “Maggie, what are you doing here?” Kara asked almost defensively as she stood up.

Maggie’s head snapped over to Kara, “Umm,” she knew this was a bad idea. She should leave. “Um, you know what? Never mind.” Maggie said, her voice cracking.

“Maggie, wait,” Kara said as she reached out for Maggie’s arm. “You don’t have to leave. I didn’t mean it like that, but how did you know that Alex was hurt?”

“Oh, um she must have forgotten to change her emergency contact.” Maggie coughed awkwardly. Truth be told, Maggie hoped that she hadn’t changed it, after all, Maggie hadn’t changed hers. It may be 6 months after the breakup, but Maggie doesn’t think she will ever get over Alex. “I think I should go now. I just wanted to know what happened and the nurse told me already, so theres no reason of me being here. I would just cause more pain.”

“No, Maggie. Don’t think like that. Alex would want you here. I promise.” Kara exclaimed. 

“I don’t know Kara.” Maggie wanted to stay so bad. She wanted to be the one to hold Alex’s hand until she woke up. She wanted to be the one to kiss her when she wakes up and tell her that she loves her. Maggie wants to be THE person. But she knows that she can’t. They decided that they can’t be that person for each other. Not anymore. 

“Please Maggie. You might help her without even knowing it.”

Maggie thought about it and cleared her throat, “Okay.” She nodded. “I’ll stay, but the minute she says anything about not wanting me there, I’m out.” Kara nodded in agreement. “What are the chances anyway that she will live?” Maggie tried so hard to hold back tears.

“Maggie, don’t.” That night was spent in the waiting room. No one slept but everyone sat in silence until they heard any news. It was 3 hours later when they finally heard something. 

“Ms. Sawyer,” Maggie looked to Kara feeling guilty. She knew they called her because she was her emergency contact, not Kara. Maggie cleared her throat before answering,

“Yes?” Both Kara and Maggie were already to their feet over by the nurse.

“Alex just got out of surgery. You can visit her now, but only one person allowed at a time.”

“Thank you,” Kara and Maggie replied. As the nurse walked away, they looked at each other awkwardly. “You go,” Maggie said, “You are her sister. You should be in there first.”

“Okay.” Kara left for Alex’s room while Maggie stayed behind watching her go. As much as Maggie wanted to be in there. She knew that Kara should first. That didn’t make it hurt any less. 

Kara stayed in her room for about an hour. When she finally came out, Maggie knew it was her turn. She just needed to walk slowly and prepare herself. When Maggie entered the room, she looked at Alex and it nearly took her breath away. The only time she ever saw Alex like this was after Rick Malvern. Alex was hooked up to wires and was pale. Maggie couldn’t hold back tear. She started to think about all of the things that they never got to do. Never got the dog. Never got the house. Alex didn’t deserve this, any of it. Maggie couldn’t stand it anymore, as she was getting up to leave, Alex started to wake up.

“Alex,” Maggie said.

“Ma-Maggie?” Alex questioned. She was confused, about everything. Why was Maggie here? Why was SHE here? What happened? 

“Yeah, it’s me.”

“What happened?”

“Well, you thought you could save the day and ended up getting yourself shot.” Maggie tried to break the news in a joking manner, but it fell flat.

“Why are you here?” Alex asked struggling to sit up.

“Whoa whoa, careful,” Maggie said as she help Alex to lay back down.

Maggie knew that question was coming. She tried to answer, but nothing came out. Hell, she didn’t even know why she was here. “Maggie, why are you here?” 

“I just wanted to make sure you were okay,” Maggie said brokenly. Yes, that was part of the reason, but they both knew that it wasn’t the full reason.

“Well, I’m okay enough.”

“Alex, why didn’t you change your contact?”

Alex cleared her throat, “Must’ve slipped my mind.”

“Right.” Maggie answered. Right now, she was just holding back the dam from breaking. “Um, I should probably get going and let Kara and the doctors know that you’re up.” Maggie said as she was headed for the door.

“Yeah.” Alex watched Maggie leave. It was just as painful this time as it was when she walked out of the apartment. 

 

—————

J’onn stayed at the hospital for a while. He knew that he was doing no good there, so he decided to work on Alex’s case. He got the ballistics report and noticed something was strange. This bullet that Alex was shot with came from an illegal gun. “Hey Winn?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Can you track this gun down? It is an illegal weapon thats been banned for years.”

“Sure thing. How’s Alex doing?”

“She is awake. She will be very sore, but she will be okay. Just the healing process now.”

“Thats good. I will get working on this right now. No one will get away with hurting one of our agents.”

“Thanks Winn.”

—————

“It’s just, every time I see her Kara, it makes me wonder if I made a mistake.” Alex has been awake for a day now and she’s going to be released from the hospital soon. Kara has been with her pretty much since Maggie left, but this is the first time she’s opened up about their relationship in a long time.

“Alex, don’t think like that. You had to do what was best for both of you.”

“But what if it was Kara. What if we would’ve figured it out and then been happy. We never would have to deal with this heartbreak.” Kara looked like she was going to respond, but Alex cut her off. “Every time I see her, it doesn’t hurt any less. I thought it would get easier, but its not. 

“Alex, its only been six months. Give yourself some time.”

“I don’t want time Kara. I just want to be happy again.” Alex cried. 

“I know.” Kara pulled her into a hug as Alex sobbed. “Shhh, I know.”

—————

“J’onn, I got something.” Winn has been searching endlessly for hours. He is exhausted, but won’t give up. J’onn loves that quality about him. 

“What’s that?” J’onn asked while speed walking over to Winn. 

“It took a while, but I tracked it down to a name. Rambo. Rambo is nowhere in the system so I did some digging. I talked to some of my bodies at the NCPD and apparently they have had an investigation going on for over a year. Rambo is the leader of an illegal gun operation. It’s a cover name, which is why we can’t find anything on him. NCPD is going to give us the information they have.” Winn explained.

“Okay, where are we meeting them?” They had to meet somewhere because the NCPD doesn’t know about the DEO, well, except for Maggie and the captain. 

“Weeelll, we aren’t going to meet them anywhere. They are coming here.”

“What? They can’t do that. Not even the captain knows where our building is.” 

“Exactly.” Winn said, waiting for J’onn to understand what that meant.

“Winn, no.”

“Winn, yes” Winn replied. “Maggie is the lead investigator on the case. She took over four months ago when the other lead investigator was mysteriously found dead. She is the only one who knows this case in and out.”

“Okay.” J’onn sighed. “When is she coming over?”

“Hey Winn. Hey J’onn” Maggie came into the DEO.

“Now.” Winn said looking sheepishly.

“Maggie, hey,” J’onn said.

“J’onn,” she nodded. Maggie hadn’t been to the DEO since her and Alex broke up. It was weird being back without being together. So many memories happened in this place. They got in there first fight, said their first “I love you”, and Alex proposed. It was hard to be back, but this case needed it, so there she was.

“What have you got?”

“Okay,” Maggie gave J’onn the case files, “We’ve followed this guy named Rambo. Obviously thats not his real name, so we’ve been trying to find that. We discovered these two guys named Chase and Mark. They are both involved in the operation, and we’ve been watching them for weeks.”

“How did you find them?”

“Well, we had this suspect come in and gave us two names. Chase and Mark. She just wanted to get out of the business, so we cut a deal with her. If she gave us names, she would be free of charges and put into witness protection. She didn’t know anything else though.”

“How did she get involved?”

“Her husband was shot with an illegal weapon and she was taken hostage. Basically, they said that she would die if she didn’t go with them.” Maggie explained. This investigation had been going on for a long time, and they weren’t getting anywhere. As much as Maggie didn’t want to be here, she knew that it might help things move along.

“Okay. Thank you for the information. We can take it from here.”

“Wait, seriously?”  
“Yes. You know that we can’t have NCPD working it with us.” J’onn said seriously. 

“J’onn, I know it will be difficult, but I will be a part of this case. I promised this girl that I would get justice for her husband, and I will do so.” Maggie begged. Working with Alex and her friends wouldn’t be easy. It will bring up a lot of hurt and feelings, but she promised this woman, and Maggie Sawyer doesn’t make promises that she can’t keep.

“Okay,” J’onn hesitated. It’s not that he didn’t want Maggie around, it’s just he didn’t want more people finding out about the DEO.

“Thank you,” Maggie said relieved. 

“We will start first thing in the morning,” J’onn said looking at his watch, seeing it was 11 o’clock. 

“See you tomorrow then.” Maggie turned and started to walk to her car. Her mind was running. Tomorrow was going to be a big day. She needed to get some rest.

—————

Alex was sitting on her bed. It was late, but she couldn’t sleep. There was too much running through her mind. “Hey, I knew you would still be awake.” J’onn smiled while he walked into the room.

“Well I have a lot of things running through my mind.” Alex said sadly.

“Mmm. Anything to do with Maggie?” 

“Got it in one shot.” Alex looked at him, “I don’t know what to do J’onn. I love her. Nothing is getting easier.”

J’onn walked over the her bed and grabbed her hand. “I know, I know.” He pulled her into a hug. Alex was sick of crying and hurting. She just wanted Maggie back, but she knew she couldn’t have her. 

“Okay,” Alex sniffed, “New subject. How is the case going?”

“Well, Winn found a lead,” J’onn hesitated.

“What is it?” 

“Umm,” J’onn cleared his throat, “You were shot with an illegal gun, which led him to find out about an illegal gun operation. He traced it as har as he could, but that wasn’t very far until he ran into an ongoing investigation within the NCPD. The old investigator of this case was tragically killed, and the case got handed to another officer.”

“So, how did you get the case? No one knows about the DEO.”

“Well, Winn found out who the lead investigator is now and she does know about the DEO.” J’onn said.

“Who was it and how did…” all of the sudden, it click in her brain, “Maggie,” she whispered, and J’onn nodded.

“She is going to be working the case with us. She promise the wife of the victim that she would get justice. She’s not letting this one go.”

“Umm, okay.” Alex knew where she was coming from. She would do the same thing. 

“Unfortunately, the case gets worse.” J’onn said and Alex looked nervous. “I talked to the NCPD captain, and she said the only way to get this guys, is send agents undercover. She said that she wants the best of the best.”

“Why me?” Alex asked, “I’m injured and I would do no good.”

“He wants to wait until you healed. He said it would throw them off because we wouldn’t be going at it right away.” Alex thought about it. Of course she would do it, but it still baffled her that the captain would want her and want them to wait.

“Okay,” Alex said, “I will do the mission.”

“Good,” J’onn hesitated the next part, “The captain doesn’t just want one person though. He wants two people, that way you can watch each-others backs.”

“Seriously?” Alex asked. She hated working with other people on undercover ops. They always screwed up and were never good enough. 

“Yes,” Alex gave him a look, “But it will be somebody thats almost as good as you.”

“Oh yeah, how do you know that?”

“Because I’ve witnessed her work. She’s good.” Alex didn’t know why J’onn thought she was as good as Alex, but she trusted him.

“Okay,” Alex said reluctantly, “who is it?”

“Maggie.” Alex’s head snapped up at him.

“You’re kidding right? This Is some kind of joke? Please tell me its a joke.” By the time she finished, she had tears in her eyes. She knew that J’onn wouldn’t lie about something like that. 

“Yes.” Alex looked down. “Look, I know it won’t be easy for you or her, but I think this is a good idea. You guys trust each other and can watch each others backs. I don’t know anyone else better that Maggie to go with you.”

“Are you crazy? You want me and my EX to go undercover together.”

“Alex, it might be good for you guys.”

“Good for us? By forcing us together. J’onn it will never work between us. We want different things.” Alex choked.

“Alex,”  
“I’ll do it.” Alex cut him off. “I will set aside my feeling just like I always do. I will not let people down.”

“Alex,” J’onn tried again.

“No, don’t. I’ll do it if she will.”

“Okay.” J’onn walked out as Alex had tears running down her face. What did she get herself into? 

—————

Maggie didn’t feel like going home. She wasn’t in the mood to go home to an empty house. She wanted a drink, so thats where she went. Sitting in Dollywood wasn’t any better. Instead of her house, she felt alone at a bar full of people. She didn’t want to be here either, she wanted to be by Alex. So, thats where she went. She told her self that it was just to make sure that Alex was okay, but deep down, she knew she wanted to see her. Thats why she is standing outside of the door on Alex’s room. She didn’t expect J’onn to be here. She didn’t expect to here what she heard. She doesn’t know what to do. Maggie thought that she should go before J’onn sees her out there, but her mind was frozen. She couldn’t move, at least until J’onn walked into her.

“Maggie, hey.” J’onn said surprised that she was there. This is not really how he wanted to tell her, but it’s too late.

“Umm, hey”

“How much of that did you hear?”

“Enough,” Maggie whispered.

“I didn’t want to tell you this way.”

“I know.” Maggie looked everywhere but J’onn. She didn’t know what to do. Alex just said that it would never work. Why go through this hurt and pain. 

“Maggie, I know it won’t be easy, but its for the case. It will help you bring justice to the widow.” J’onn pleaded.

“I know.”

“So, you’ll do it?” J’onn felt awful. He wanted to talk more about her feeling and her real views on this. He wanted to break the news lightly.

“I don’t have much of a choice, do I?” Maggie’s voice cracked. She was just trying to hold back the tears.

“Maggie, you do.”

“It’s fine. I’ll do it.” Maggie walked past J’onn and went around the corner. The first wall she saw she slid down and sobbed softly into her arms. Maggie wasn’t sure if she said yes so quickly because its the right thing to do, or because she wanted to get out of there. 

—————

A week later, both Alex and Maggie had time to think about it. They both came to the conclusion that they would work together. It is what was needed for the case, and decided that they could be professional. 

The NCPD captain, J’onn, Maggie, and Alex had a meeting at the DEO. Alex was still pretty injured, but could get around a little bit. The captain, Morris, came up with details of the case like fake identities and smaller details. Today, he was going to give their profiles to them.

“Nice to meet you Agent Danvers,” Morris greeted.

“As well as you captain,” Alex smiled. Maggie and Alex were sitting at one side of the table and Morris and J’onn were at the other side. 

“I heard J’onn filled you in on the case details.”

“Yes,” Alex said. 

“Perfect. So, here is you file,” he handed to Alex, “and you’re file detective,” Morris gave the file to Maggie. They both opened the envelopes and realized that they got the wrong ones. They awkwardly smiled at each other and swapped folders. It was weird being this close to each other. Alex started to look over her file, as did Maggie, but before they got too far, the captain stopped them.

“I just want to tell you both this before you dig any deeper. Alex, you’re cover name is Sue Anderson. Maggie you’re name is Beth Anderson.” Alex and Maggie looked at Morris and J’onn clearly confused. 

“So, we are sisters or cousins?” Alex asked.

“Um no,” J’onn cleared his throat, “You’re married.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well you made it! I really hope you enjoyed. Please leave a comment, they keep me fueled to keep going. Also, if theres anything that you would like to see happen in this story, let me know! Thanks!


End file.
